Across the Star !
by Antjiana
Summary: Jadwiga et Anouchka, deux amies d'enfance aux passions tumultueuses se retrouvent propulser par Mère Malchance au cœur même de leur univers favoris. Un Univers à secourir, et cette nouvelle source de pouvoir, terrifiante, qui peu à peu gagne l'essence de la Force.. Accrochez vos ceintures, fermez les yeux; ces jeunes filles s'envolent vers de bien sombres aventures ! Yaoi/OC/I-P


**Bonjour, Bonsoir.**  
Aujourd'hui , je vous présente le prologue de ma première fiction à chapitres. Ces quelques paragraphes posent les bases de l'intrigue, aussi, nous débutons dans un univers autre que celui de Star Wars. Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agira nullement d'une Mary Sue ! Je le jure sur la Tombe d'Arthur feu mon grand-père.  
En espérant, l'espace d'une seconde, avoir su vous plaire.  
Bonne lecture :)  
**Credit:** Les personnages exceptés les OC appartiennent à l'univers Star Wars; l'intrigue est mienne, merci de ne pas l'outrager.  
**Music:** Rebel Yell, Billy Idol

* * *

Paris, France, Lycée Claire la Bastille.  
Deux filles à leur bureau, les jambes en croix et les épaules affaissées font courir fiévreusement deux plumes sur un papier immaculé. Les pointes d'encres font leur bonhomme de chemin, insouciantes du temps qui s'égrène, là haut, tourne, tourne, aiguille si fine de la Grande Horloge.  
Les lignes s'ajoutent les unes aux autres, imprimant quelques calligrammes, silhouettes fantasmagoriques capturées par le grain de la feuille. Les têtes ne se dressent pas, en quête d'inspirations, les mains glissent d'elles même et inlassablement esquissent les mots.

_ Anakin est putain de Sexy.  
Jadwiga, 16 ans tout ronds, un sourire en tournesol et deux grands yeux pétillant fixe Anouchka ; une grande dégingandée au regard de couleuvre. Les élèves sont amies ; depuis trois infinis. Maternelle, école, les mêmes coups de soleil, les mêmes brisures au cœur ; deux vies qui s'entremêlent et se réjouissent d'un nouveau jour à tisser.

_ Hm.

Le protagoniste au sourire inébranlable retourne à son cahier non sans ébouriffer sa tignasse rousse. Seul souvenir d'une mère ayant déserté son enfance ; 10 ans de cela avec un post-it d'un rose vomitif échoué sur la porte du frigidaire. " Je reviens " Tous les soirs, la même errance : passer de la cuisine au salon ; laisser ses pas tourner en rond et attendre ; l'ombre qui jamais plus ne franchira le seuil de la porte

_ Ta fiction progresse?

Passion commune ; l'épisode IV les a décidées, à corps perdu, mains dans la main, elles se lancèrent un soir à l'assaut du fandom ô combien fantasmagorique de Star Wars; sabres lasers imaginaires sous le bras et air lubrique brillant au creux de la pupille. Jadwiga est-ce que nous appellerons Cordialement une " petite peste obsédée ", l'injure facile, les vers graveleux comme un second souffle qui s'écoule sans un mal de sa bouche en accent et une insupportable tendance à reluquer, bave aux dents, chaque postérieur remuant sur son passage. Célibataire invertébré, elle ne trouva jamais l'âme sœur et se résigna à prendre pour époux le ténébreux Skywalker, car " Un cul pareil , ça ne se refuse pas ! ".

_ " Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de son vis-à-vis, ferma ses paupières et s'abandonna à l'orage qui éclata alors sous les nuages de la Métropole rescapée. " Bam. Lit. Sexe endiablé. Dodo. Déjeuner. Je m'arrête là Nouchka, j'ai une vessie à vidanger.

La Gamine se redresse brusquement et s'enfuit à petit pas en direction des WC ; le " Hm Hm " de son amie se perd alors qu'elle referme la porte et tourne à l'angle du couloir. Désert. Bac dans une semaine ; librairie prise d'assaut ; impossible de trouver chaise à son pied ; reléguée aux bancs d'une classe désaffectée.  
Jadwiga aime les phrases concises ; le bruit des virgules, des points de suspension ; les sourires qui se fondent entre les courbes d'une lettre. Lorsqu'elle écrit ; elle pense au son des choses, au goût des paroles. Au Goût des paroles. Elle note le terme, dans un coin de son esprit engourdi et accélère un peu tandis que son bas-ventre réclame à grandes poussées douloureuses son escapade.  
Deuxièmes étages, les secondes et leur cartable plus grands qu'eux, un surveillant adossé à un poteau l'observe descendre les escaliers. Nileme; le voisin du Quartier Malraux, Jadwiga le connait depuis bien trop longtemps. Un imbuvable petit couillu ayant l'effronterie d'être beau. Deux perles grises pour inventer au moindre rayon de nouvelles teintes de bleue, une moue en demie lune à faire gémir les Dieux. Étrange croisement d'un Frodon de 170 cm et d'un Gollum perfide à l'affut du moineau égaré. Gay. Évidemment.

_ Chewie ! Trop pressée pour me dire bonjour ?

Ah ! Ce rictus méprisant, elle en connait la courbure ! Elle pourrait même dessiner la canine blanche qui pointe entre les lèvres roses. Gonflées. Délicieuses ...- Les toilettes. Priorité. " _Chewie _" s'engouffre dans le petit espace malodorant et se rue sur le cabinet.  
Le glouglou des tuyaux la gêne un peu ; elle boucle sa ceinture et s'empresse de rejoindre Anouchka. Dans le corridor du second, bondé comme à son habitude de retardataires et autres spécimens difficilement approuvables ; une jeune fille chuchote au creux de son oreille.  
_ Chez Brad. Ce soir. Vingt et une Heure Quinze. La Soirée de l'année.  
Le murmure fait comme une tempête contre son lobe. Une promesse d'une autre nuit débridée, alcool en fond de toile ; flux gastriques sur les tapis. _Storm Troupeur au rapport, prêt à éliminer la cible._ Adieu révision ! La reine de la dance-party entre en scène !

* * *

_POV Anouchka_

Lumières rouges sur océan ténébreux.

Des lampions ont été crochetés aux extrémités de la bâtisse, jouant des camaïeu vermeilles sur les lattes de la terrasse. Chez Brad. Odeur d'alcools forts ; un mec en vogue, rugby-man, les minettes se l'arrachent. Bettany, sa petite-amie volage à la jupe extra-courte, extra-transparente s'avance vers moi. Odeur d'alcools forts ; seulement, plutôt que de le fuir, elle excite le lion et le laisse la monter. Jadwiga la surnomme la Tarentule. Sobriquet bien choisi quand on connait son tableau de chasse. Certaines langues déliées racontent qu'elle aurait alité un homosexuel. La Wonder-wooman du sexe. Avec un fouet  
À ma droite ; Chewie a le visage bouffé par la lumière, la joie suinte de ses pores à grosses gouttes et sa respiration hache l'air par saccades. Quand elle est revenue s'asseoir, un bouquet d'heures plus tôt, j'ai su à l'éclat de ses joues que l'espoir vain d'une nuit reposante n'était plus d'actualité. La demeure a d'interminables mûrs blancs, de ceux qui marquent les lignes des vieux films dont mon amie raffole. Je me souviens sans mal des innombrables " Jeudis télé " qu'elle m'impose depuis ses 10 ans. Marlon Brando; en leight-motiv; je pourrai citer une phrase " D'un tramway nommé Désir " en danser l'Ardennaise ; deux vodka-rhum dans le nez.

_ Bienvenue les filles. Brittany lance sa réplique - qu'elle a très certainement appris par cœur quand on connait le potentiel de son QI de poulpe sumérien - et nous darde de son air - jesuislameilleurdotcom- Brad arrive alors, clos ses bras autour de sa taille en cure dent puis colle un baiser ventouse contre sa clavicule.

_ Hola Chicas !

Le garçon blond à la stature imposante ouvre la baie vitrée de l'imposante maison. L'atmosphère embrumée de la fête brûle mon visage, et dès cet instant, je sus que je ne répondais plus de rien...  
Jadwiga s'élança vers le bar, branditnt une bouteille au plafond, frénétique " Tequila Paf ! " Notre chant de guerre. À exploser une Montagne, à ravir un monde morne. Je me délecte du jus dans ma gorge, comme un torrent puissant qui efface tout à son passage ; le doute, les nœuds de mon corps ; les échafauds-fourrés de ma pensée. Les larmes de ma mère, les hurlements d'un père. Père. Mère. L'Univers se mélange pour devenir rose illusoire. Rouge, blanc, orange. Le flot gagne mon être et le ronge un peu plus. Rouge blanc, orange. " Tequila Paf ! " J'enchaîne un cinquième verre. Chewie n'est plus à mon bras ; elle s'en est allé au loin avec un brun trop vieux. Sixième, j'ai égaré mon t-shirt. Septième ; je danse sur une table; un adolescent boutonneux frotte frénétiquement son jean en balbutiant des verbes sans sens. Huitième ; un chat a mordu mon téton. Mon piston ? Je marche à demi-temps. Neuvième. La nausée. Par la narine gauche. Baudelaire. _Encore un dernier verre._  
Néant.

* * *

_Last night a little dancer came dancing to my door_  
_Last night a little angel came pumping on the floor_  
_She said, "Come on baby, I've got a license for love_  
_And if it expires, pray help from above because"_

_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more_  
_With a rebel yell, she cried more, more, more_  
_In the midnight hour, babe, more, more, more_  
_With a rebel yell, more, more, more, more, more, more_

Plus. Toujours Plus. Plus de douleurs pour radier les petits bohneur inassouvis. Plus d'ivresse pour sombrer les maux au ventre en feuille brisée. Mille aiguilles de feu saignent ses nerfs. À fleur de peau; Jadwiga secoue son corps comme une nouille cuite. De la vapeur contre ses courbes. Le tube d'un autre temps la téléporte à cette époque monochrome, enterrée par la rancoeur et les faux sourires. Nilemme. Une moitié d'ombre que révèle un projecteur. Les spots se font trop blancs. Dehors. La pluie. Une bouffée de fraîcheur effleure, un instant sa lucidité. Les émulsions d'herbes bon marché la coule cependant à la seconde même où elle s'adosse à une façade. Deux jeunes ; ils se cèdent le joint ma roulé, confiant. Elle converse avec eux. Jadiwga offre un nom et une jolie embrassade.

_She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg_  
_But when I'm tired and lonely, she sees me to bed_  
_What sets you free and brought you to me, babe_  
_What sets you free, I need you here by me because_

_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more_  
_With a rebel yell, she cried more, more, more_  
_In the midnight hour, babe, more, more, more_  
_With a rebel yell, more, more, more_

_He lives in his own heaven_  
_Collects it to go from the Seven Eleven_  
_Well, he's out all night to collect a fare_  
_Just so long, just so long, it don't mess up his hair_

_I walked the walk for you, babe_  
_A thousand miles for you_  
_I dried your tears of pain, babe_  
_A million times for you_

Salle de bain. Un couple dans la douche, sous la buée de deux âmes liées. Plus ; d'humidité glacée contre sa peau à vif ; l'ardente pression d'une voix intérieure qui réclame son ascension lui fait saisir les rebords du lavabo trop soudainement. Carabine sous sa caboche. Un Ouragan claque sèchement les falaises ciselées de sa conscience. Néant. Une lame s'enfonce au croisement du nombril. On l'aspire. Fulgurante étincelle; bleu, blanc, orange.  
Néant.

* * *

Des grésillement s'accumulent, se fondent, se lacent, se tressent. Une voie qui se boursoufle, un chemin à parcourir ; des cailloux s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre du talon. Les deux bambins rêvent. Contours illuminée penchés sur elle; affables. De chacune d'entre elles ; s'échappe une aura particulièrement. Frétillement de force. Force. Echo dans leur souvenirs. Sur la pointe de langue. Mais rien.

_ Perturbation il y a eu. Le conseil, prévenir ; il faut.

Ramenée à la vie par la bête entre ses côtes. Cela ne ressemble en rien aux lendemains de débauches qu'il a coutume de goûter. Un léger pincement aux hanches ; on avait dû l'enserrer avec un trop-plein d'enthousiasme. L'atmosphère a quelque chose d'inhabituel ; tel un savoir flottant entre les poussières vives d'une salle longtemps gardée close. Ses cils collés l'empêchent de bien distinguer ce qui se meut ; juste en face . Petit. Un petit homme ; haut comme trois pommes. Littéralement. Des écoutilles suffisamment large pour accueillir l'ego d'un Tony Stark - et dieu sait que la Terre n'y suffirait pas. Un épiderme d'un incroyable pigment verre.

_Sacrebleu._

* * *

**C'est tout pour cette fois.**

En espérant que cela vous ait plus malgré la brièveté du texte.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire ! Anouchka et Jadwiga vous plaisent-elles ? Leurs caractères sont-il suffisamment distincts ? Prochain chapitre très bientôt ...


End file.
